RWBY and JNPR Read Black and White
by sorry.no-names
Summary: i love character reading stories, so now i have RWBY and JNPR reading my own story. Self serving? Yep. Rated for the violence the original story either has or will have


I Do Not Own RWBY or RWBY characters

"speech" 'Character Thought'

A/N: this may be cheap for a second story, but I've always loved character reading Fics. This is my first try at one, JNPR and RWBY only:

* * *

They had just finished breakfast when the flash took them away. When the light disappeared the eight found themselves in a room.

"Where are we?" asked Weiss, lifting herself off the floor while the others got to their feet. The Teams had been enjoying a well-deserved break, taking their time either training or relaxing after their first mission, and their subsequent victory over Roman Torchwick.

"A valid question" said a voice, making them all jump. Turning around the students were met with a dark hooded figure holding a thin wooden cross. He was leaning against a counter within what appeared to be a decent size kitchen with a large refrigerator.

Yang was at him in an instant, fist ready. Even unarmed, she should be strong enough to hold anyone down.

Had this been just anybody, she would have had them by the throat, but this wasn't just anybody, as they learned when she went from charging forward to floating just beyond arms reach.

"Do you attack anyone who greets you?" it asks, tilting its head. With a twitch of its staff it sends her flying back, near colliding with the rest of the teams.

"Did you bring us here" Ruby asked, standing protectively above her sister.

"I did," it confirmed. Watching amused as the rest got into combat position, it almost laughed, "relax, I mean you no harm. I actually brought you here to help you."

"Really? How?" asked Weiss, cautious of a being that sent one of their strongest fighter flying with a twitch.

"You've got something big coming, a future I actually don't want for you." He explained. "Problem is I have no control over anything on Remnant"

"But you do here" said Jaune, nodding to Yang who was now on her feet

"Bingo. To be honest I could simply tell you what happens, but what fun would that be." It said. The look on their faces said they were not amused. "Still before we begin, we are waiting for one more."

Before they could ask, a portal opened between the figure and the Huntsmen, shooting a different figure out hard enough to slide between them. The man was short and round, clean shaven with his hair parted to the side. His black long sleeve matched his black pants.

"What the hell?" he said, slowly making his way to his feet. Looking around, he looked at each of them, eyes widening as he realized who they were.

"And our final guest has arrived" said their host, making the new man jump.

"Who the hell" the man cut himself off as a look of recognition crossed his face, "wait, you're…"

"A different version of you? Yeah." Said the now revealed man. "and now we're going to read about a third version"

"I was gonna say an Organization XIII knock off, but sure, why not" snarked the new man, skepticism filling his voice. His reward was a nock on the skull, curtesy of the host's staff

"And Team RWBY, Team JNPR I'd like to introduce you to Cole Bianco"

"That's not my name"

"Just go with it" said the host "Cole, Teams RWBY and JNPR. They will be reading a story with you"

Cole lifted an eyebrow. "Why should I"

The atmosphere changed, causing the future readers to stiffen even if the host had no visible change. "V3"

Cole's face went pale, "I'll do it"

* * *

"So, what do we call you, anyways?" asked Cole. He and the others made their way across from the kitchen to a set of sofas placed around a holo-screen. Each team had their own sofa and Cole sat on his own in a three-person couch facing the screen directly. Snacks were passed to each person and drinks were either poured or made by the dark hooded host.

The host thought silently. "I may be a different you, but I have no name" he said

"Then you're 'Nameless'. Perfect"

Newly named, Nameless only chuckled before handing Cole a chilled bottle of what Cole identified as his favorite wine. "You may want this". Turning towards the reaper, Nameless then handed her a decent sized book. "And you may want to start. He won't be able to soon"

"What?"

Nameless didn't answer and only gestured for Ruby to begin. So, she did:

**Chapter 1 Arrival **

**It's been years since he thought about the beginning. People always wonder where they came from, where they'll end up. Where do new souls come from? Where do dead ones go. He always thought his religion had it pegged, Heaven was a great incentive to believe in an afterlife. Reincarnation? Not high on his list ('who would want to come back to this place?').**

**However, it was still on the list.**

**One minute he was setting up his restaurant, the next he was looking up at a woman's face.**

"Wait, what?" said Cole before dropping the wine bottle as his body began steaming. He clutched his body, his blood burning in his skin as he tried to hold back a scream.

"What's happening" asked Ruby, looking up from the book as the man burned in front of her.

"You all earned your strength through blood, sweat and tears. He is a guest because we are also part of the story, but since he hasn't gone through this, he will share the pain of our other self." He explained over Cole's screams. "you may share some of your others' pain as well, but it will be muted."

The teams moved to argue but Nameless pointed out "it'd pass quicker if you read faster"

And so, she did:

**('what?')**

**Not bad for a first thought, really.**

The steam parted to show where Cole had been now sat a small baby, in a small blue onesie. The baby looked at his limbs before glaring at his hooded copy, who had covered his mouth as if to stop himself from laughing. "Bah"

That was as far as he had gotten as both Weiss and Yang fawned over the baby, ignoring the deadpan look on his face as he continued to glare. Ruby sniggered and continued.

**His first week of life was the roughest, mourning the family he had unintentionally left behind. His first year of life, however, was…normal. Speech was tricky ('ever noticed how much muscle control goes into moving one's lips correctly?'). He developed fast seeing as he had mannerisms from twenty-three years of his previous life. **

**Remembering his first life was the most difficult part of growing up ('except diapers, screw those'). As it turns out, new lives did not mean a clean slate. He would never be able to lead a normal life. He could lie, dumb down his speech enough to pull it off, but repeating said trait by action was beyond him.**

the story continued on screen, moving quickly, but most of the teens had their eyes locked on the child, now ageing in fast forward with every passing word, his outfit thankfully changing with him.

**('Great, a life as a nerd again, woohoo.')**

**Then things…changed. There he was, stumbling along age one, maybe halfway to two, then he looked up…and fells on his butt.**

**('Why…')**

"Why what?" asked Nora

**He knew where he was…**

"How" she asked again

**('The moon…')**

"Oh"

**He knows what would happen (or maybe what already happened)**

Ruby stopped with a frown as she passed Blake the book, the Faunus looking confused. She rolled her eyes as she read the next line aloud

**('The moon is broken…...fuck.')**

**Remnant. he wound up on one of the most dangerous planets this side of fiction…**

**('Great. now 16 years till I can actually do something about this bullshit…gotta get rid of the cursing habit too.')**

"Fiction?" Asked Blake, pointedly ignoring Yang and Weiss' cooing.

"In his world, that is what Remnant is" said Nameless, pointing to the very commotion Blake was ignoring. "would you like to continue?" she nodded, and Nameless bopped the Freezer burn duo on the head.

**Of course, he wasn't alone in his household. **

**His mother, Sno Bianco was a kind woman who liked cold colors…a lot. Her theme was everywhere. Couch, rug, dishes, walls. Different shades, some subtle, others…not so subtle. Guess it matched her eyes, so she made it her theme and color scheme ('like every other person in this world'). Oddly enough she had green hair, but the shades seemed to compliment in his eyes Made it seem darker, yet pleasant. **

'It does explain the blue' thought Nameless, eyes drifting to his smaller self. His outfits had been changing with almost every word. Seems Sno Bianco loved playing dress up.

**His father, Charles Bianco, was…interesting? His color was darker, as his attitude more…relaxed. He was a huntsman, his weapon was a blade with the appearance of a scimitar, but it was heavier, especially the end. A Falchion. He always corrected anyone that called it scimitar. It shifted into a shotgun and he would use it to add a kick to his swing. "to chop the head off the big bad Grimm" he would say.**

**He'd go out to work and mother would stay home, at least most days. He was a guard type Huntsman while his mother was a farmer (best coffee farmer in the kingdom of Anima according to her clients). Our little hero would often sit off to the side with his building blocks, not near any tools, but close enough to keep an eye on. **

'The cooing has to end.' Thought Cole as is it only moved on to the Screen provided.

**Their clients would sometimes stop and stare at the boy, either in dislike ('I won't blame them, young kids are annoying') or surprised that Sno would have him so close to her. They would comment, ask if he was okay outside for so long, which was touching that they would care so much. **

**Mom always waved them off. he never cried…almost never ('diapers suck'), and in either life he hated to be a bother. He wouldn't subject them to sleepless nights if he could help it. He didn't wish to scare them off more children if they wanted them. He was lonely, remembering the brothers he had in his last life. Both were older, but they were there until they moved out. So, no terrible twos for the Biancos. Just peace and calm loving Cole.**

"You had brothers?" Asked Ruby, getting sad for the Cole on screen.

"Hab" said Cole, not yet very practice in the art of speaking. He did notice, however, that speaking was beyond him, and responded with a glare at his hooded self.

**Cole. Cole Bianco ('…really. Goddammit'). Clashing as the name was, he was determined to make it suit him. His electric blue eyes were bright with dark spots and he had a wisp of dark hair that was growing out the top of his head. **

The teens all chuckled, even louder once they realized Cole's glare moved on to them. Seeing him age quickly had unnerved some of them, but he still looked like a puppy who had been teased by his toy too much.

**His life was simple. However, by three, the Biancos were sure he was a genius, he was reading. Although he often stumbled, ('even with my knowledge my body had to catch up to my words'). But with written words he could go so much further. About 90% of what he read were fairy tales ('I loved fiction then, I love fiction now') but still.**

"I love fairy tales" said Ruby. Blake agreed, although her range went beyond that.

"I suppose you'd read whatever you could after a certain point" reasoned Nameless.

"I'm so happy I have your ap-approval" squeaked Cole sarcastically, surprised that his voice had finally matured enough to be understood. Sadly, this caused the teams to break out into more laughs.

"**Something wrong son?" sadly this wasn't the first time Charles had asked him that. After a while they got used to him reading every chance he got. But when he got to the four maidens…he just froze. **

"Do you know that one?" asked Weiss, breaking free now that Cole was aging passed his baby years.

Neither Cole answered, the taller clutching his staff and the younger one focusing on the floor.

This comforted no one

"**No daddy" Cole replied. He always said that, but could never face them, not with what he knew, not with that story.**

"You do know it" accused Blake. No response. She growled, "if you now it, and it's big why don't you tell us?". She placed herself in front of Cole. He tried to look away, only for her to move his face back.

The moment their eyes made contact, there was nothing he could do to stop the tears, stunning her as he withdrew into himself, curling up into a ball on the sofa he sat on.

"Blake!" said Yang, moving the stunned Faunus away to engulf the small boy in a hug.

"I c-can't" he said, hiccupping. "I-"

"Because we don't want you to go through what we know" said Nameless, making himself known once more. "because the real reason we can't tell you is that we would do anything to stop what we know from being a reality". He finished, floating the book Blake had put down to Jaune, who simply took it and kept reading

"**If you have trouble with that one, I could always read it to you." He said once. "it's been ages since one of us read to you". **

**The offer sat for a while in silence. "I'd like that" he said and so he, and Sno who was around the corner got together to read it. They switched readers per person…Cole listened to every word, making sure to burn it in his mind and thanked them when they finished.**

"**Didn't like that one?" asked mom.**

"**It feels weird. Different from the others." he shook his head. 'Get it in gear Cole (three years, finally used to that name)'. He put his finger to his chin "but not a bad story. Glad the Old man left his house. No one should stay inside too long. I wonder if he still takes care of it"**

"**It's just a story son", Said Charles ruffling Cole's hair, "and an old one at that. I doubt he would still be around"**

"**He could with magic!" he said, pouting.**

"**Sweetie" his mom said laughing. It must sound ridiculous to hear their genius son believing in magic. It sounds ridiculous to him too, but he knew. He knew.**

The teams looked back at Cole, no longer crying, but still quiet. Lost in memories he could not share

"**We'll have guests soon" Said dad, "They should arrive by tomorrow"**

"**Coming straight here then?" Asked Sno, and Cole just turned his head to the side.**

"**Who's coming? Friends?" he asked. This far from the city, guests were rare.**

"**Your dad's boss." Said Mom. Cole sat up straight.**

"**And his new assistant" Dad quipped.**

**Charles is a huntsman, so his guild? Either his CO or...**

"Or who" asked Ruby

"**Tomorrow?" asked Cole.**

**There was a knock at the door.**

"**That message may have been a bit late" Charles got fairly pale when scared**

**His worries were validated as he answered the door.**

**Standing on the other side was THE Professor Ozpin. He had silver colored hair and amber colored eyes. He wore a dark green long sleeve vest with a green scarf around his neck and dark green pants. He was holding an intricate cane in one hand, and what looked like a bottle of wine in the other.**

'**not gonna lie, I expected coffee.' Thought Cole. At his side was, as expected, a younger Glynda Goodwitch. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white blouse and black skirt. She also wore a purple cloak that was shaped like arrows at the end. **

"Whoa, Young Goodwitch" said Jaune, the whole group stunned that the Witch of Beacon could ever look so young, yet unsurprised that she still had a glare that could freeze them on the spot.

"**Sno, Charles, it is good to see the two of you" greeted the Huntress, she carried another bottle of what Cole assumed to be wine into the house as she entered.**

"**It's good to see you too" returned father, "honestly it was quite the surprise to see you in person. Normally you would just send requests, and is this your newest assistant?"**

"**This is Glynda Goodwitch, and if she continues to excel, she may take the position of Headmistress one day." He stated as Glynda stood a little more proudly. "As for our visit, we were nearby, and believed we should save a request form and delivery time" **

'**The coffee' Cole realized 'yeah he'd save the form, and the delivery cost, and the delivery time. of course,'. Mom grew the best coffee. Ever.**

This intrigued Weiss, who was about to ask when a cup was silently placed on her right, a spoon on the saucer where it rested

"**And this must be little Cole" said Ozpin, getting down to his level. Three years and it was still stunning how tall Remnant people are. He noticed the book Cole had, "Reading already? My what a smart boy. What story is that".**

**He had almost forgotten he had this in his hands, but just barely stuttered out: "The tale of the four maidens",**

"**Oh? And what did you think of it?"**

**And here it was, his chance to get known, or at least to make sure Ozpin knows to watch out for him. He glanced back at his mother and father chatting with a surprisingly approachable Goodwitch. "It's different…from the other fairytales" he said, adding the last bit when he saw the huntsman questioning his answer.**

"**Really" he said with a knowing smirk. "how so?"**

**Cole shrugged "it doesn't feel like a fairy tale. It feels…more"**

**He saw the man's smile dim a bit before returning to the other adults and reminding them that he was there. Cole put his book down and left for a puzzle he had nearby ('100 pieces because I haven't gotten a bigger one'). 'Job done, I guess' He thought 'Now I gotta grow up, train and stop the FALL…yippee'. Sadly, that thought stayed with him until the professor had to leave.**

The Fall

The name comforted no one

"**Such a bright boy" Said Goodwitch on the way out, "maybe you'll find your way to Beacon someday".**

"**I will!" he called out, startling his parents who never heard him get so loud, "I'll be a hero, just like you and dad". Dad smiled and blushed at that. Mom…not so much. Seems like our hero's goal to becoming a huntsman might not be as smooth a path as he had thought it would be.**

"Your parents didn't want you to become a Huntsman?" Asked Jaune, surprised as the long line of heroes in his family was something they bragged about.

"How happy would you be if the child you had tells you I want to risk my life for strangers as a living"

"Proud" Said Ruby, a sad smile on her face. Cole smiled

"We may, and Summer would be" said Nameless, Yang and Ruby both jerked at the name, surprised.

"But can you blame Sno for wanting her child to be safe?" asked small Cole

Reluctantly, Ruby nodded, "looks like it's time for a break" said Nameless, "unless anyone would like to play dress up with Young Cole here."

Cole had just enough time decipher what he said before Yang snatched him out of his seat towards the new dresser the host had just created.


End file.
